How To Apologize
by NaCha Hyuuga
Summary: Apa jadinya kalo Hyuuga Hinata yang pinter dan populer jatuh ke pelukan Uzumaki Naruto yang idiot dan selengean? akankah cinta mereka bertahan lama? Warning: gaje, abal, typo, don't like, don't read!


**How To Apologize**

**Disclaimer : **All characters are belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. But the story line is belongs to Me. Syair dlam fict ini punya Abu Darda' Radiallahu Anhu.

**Warning **: So Gaje, Abalness, Nista very much melebur jadi satu dalam fict ini. Hope you LIKE it!

Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang murid SMA Konoha yang cantik dan populer. Ia sangat suka membaca dan menulis, mungkin kegemarannya itulah yang membuatnya menduduki jabatan sebagai wakil ketua club menulis.

Sudah hampir dua bulan ini ia berpacaran dengan seorang teman sekelasnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Sangat disayangkankan seorang Hyuuga yang cantik dan anggun harus jatuh ke pelukan sang Uzumaki nan berisik dan slengean. Walaupun begitu Naruto itu adalah seorang yang ceria dan selalu bersemangat. Selain itu, Naruto juga punya gengsi yang tinggi untuk mengakui kesalahannya.

Walaupun punya kepribadian yang timbal balik, hubungan mereka tetap bertahan sejauh ini. Yah, meskipun harus berkali-kali diterjang ombak dan tersapu badai, mereka masih sanggup bertahan. Setiap harinya mereka selalu saja bertengkar hanya karena hal-hal sepele seperti saat Naruto menghilangkan pulpen kesayangan Hinata atau saat Naruto tak sengaja merobek karya tulis Hinata yang sudah susah payah Hinata buat. Sepertinya Naruto yang paling dominan dalam membuat masalah. Tapi, pertengkaran mereka tak pernah berlangsung lama, palingan cuma sehari besoknya udah baikan lagi. Berterima kasilah pada Hinata yang selalu mengala itu.

Hari itu, saat istirahat makan siang Hinata mendatangi meja Naruto dengan muka masam. Sepertinya Naruto berulah lagi. Kalau biasanya Hinata marah karena Naruto menghilangkan pulpen atau merusak tugasnya kali ini bukan itu yang membuat emosi Hinata membuncah. Kali ini Hinata marah pada Naruto karena ia menemukan foto Haruno Sakura terselip di buku paket matematika Naruto. Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau kau menemukan bahwa pacarmu masih menyimpan foto orang yang dulu pernah sangat ia sukai?

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto heran pada Hinata yang datang dengan muka ditekuk dan tiba-tiba mencampakkan buku matematika Naruto di mejanya.

"Jelaskan padaku!" pinta Hinata singkat. Dan tentu saja Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau memintaku menjelaskan padamu tentang pelajaran matematika yang tadi diajarkan Kakashi-sensei? Ayolah, Hime. Aku tahu kau pintar tapi kumohon jangan menghinaku seperti ini."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Naruto-kun. Yang kumaksud adalah apa ini?" Hinata mencampakkan foto Sakura yang tadi ia temukan dibuku Naruto.

"Eh." Naruto meletakkan telunjuknya di kening Hinata seraya berkata, "Hime, apa pacaran denganku membawa pengaruh buruk padamu? Kenapa kau jadi bodoh seperti ini? Tentu saja ini foto! Masa kau tidak tahu?"

Jawaban Naruto yang ngelantur seperti itu malah membuat Hinata semakin kesal. Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sebodoh inikah pacarnya?

Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari keningnya. "Jangan bercanda, Naruto-kun. Maksudku foto siapa ini?" tanya Hinata kesal.

Dan dengan otak minusnya yang tak bisa berfikir panjang, Naruto pun menjawab, "Ini foto Sakura-chan. Masa kau tidak kenal sih?"

Jawaban polos Naruto membuat sesuatu yang tampak seperti perempatan jalan muncul di dahi Hinata. "Lalu kenapa kau menyimpan foto ini di bukumu?" tanya Hinata kesal. Seluruh darahnya seakan naik ke ubun-ubun membuatnya berasa ingin meledak.

"Wajarkan jika seseorang menyimpan foto orang yang dia sukai di salah satu bukunya."

Mata bulan itu membulat mendengar jawaban yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut sang kekasih. Cairan bening mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. "Naruto-kun, jahat! Aku benci padamu!" Teriak Hinata dengan suara yang terdengar agak bergetar. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menyambar tas sekolahnya dan berlari pulang meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku di bangkunya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia memegang dada kirinya yang terasa aneh. Sepertinya jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. 'Di-dia membenciku. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?'batin Naruto. Mendengar pernyataan Hinata bahwa ia membenci dirinya membuat dadanya terasa aneh, ada perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Kejadian tadi siang terus saja membayangi Naruto sampai ia tak bisa tidur malam ini. Berkali-kali Naruto melihat handphone-nya menunggu sms atau telpon dari Hinata. Tapi sama sekali tak ada pesan apa pun dari Hinata. Padahal biasanya sebelum Naruto beranjak tidur ia selalu menerima telpon dari Hinata ataupun paling tidak sebuah sms ucapan selamat tidur dengan emoticon hati di akhir kalimatnya. Tapi kali ini tak ada satupun telpon atau sms Hinata yang masuk ke handphone-nya.

Naruto berguling-guling gelisah memikirkan Hinata. Apa dia marah padanya, apa dia benar-benar membenci dirinya. Argghh, memikirkan semua itu benar-benar bisa membuatnya gila. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menelpon Hinata . Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi Hinata tapi tak ada satu pun dari telpon nya yang diangkat. Merasa usahanya untuk menelpon Hinata tidak akan berhasil Naruto pun menghentikan kegiatan menelponnya dan mulai mengetik sebuah sms pada Hinata.

_Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku?_

_Jangan bersikap kekanakan Hime._

**-Send-**

Setelah mengirimkan sms itu, Naruto pun mulai memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto berjalan memasuki sekolahnya dan melewati sebuah lapangan. Dari kejauhan ia melihat siluet bayangan Hinata. Ia memincingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Ia tersenyum begitu yakin kalau itu adalah Hinata. Ia pun berlari menghampiri Hinata yang berada di sebrang lapangan.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Naruto. Tapi yang di panggil sama sekali tak merespon dan malah berjalan menjauh dari Naruto. Berfikir bahwa Hinata tak dapat mendengarnya Naruto pun mengeraskan suaranya agar dapat di dengar oleh Hinata.

"Hinataa-chaaan!" masih sama. Tak ada respon sama sekali dari sang kekasih. Naruto pun masih berfikir kalau Hinata masih tidak dapat mendengar suaranya karena jarak mereka masih berjauhan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berlari mendekati Hinata. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat seorang pemuda bermata onyx dengan model rambut pantat ayam menyapa Hinata dan dibalas dengan senyum ramah oleh Hinata. Naruto melihat mereka berjalan ke arah kelas sambil berbincang-bincang dengan sangat akrab

. Tinju Naruto terkepal. Ia kesal. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak kesal melihat pacarmu ngobrol seakrab itu dengan pria lain sementara kau dan dia tidak pernah ngobrol seakrab itu sebelumnya. Dan yang paling membuat Naruto kesal adalah Hinata menanggapi setiap perkataan si stoic pantat ayam itu dengan begitu antusias. Padahal saat Naruto yang bercerita Hinata tak pernah nampak antusias begitu, jangankan antusias menunjukkan kesan tertarik saja hampir tidak pernah.

Naruto berbalik pergi dan mencari jalan memutar untuk sampai ke kelasnya agar tidak melihat si sialan pantat ayam itu berduaan dengan Hinata. 'Awas saja kau pantat ayam sialan. Ku akui kalau kau ahli dalam menaklukan hati para gadis. Dulu aku melakukan kesalahan karena telah membiarkanmu membuat Sakura-chan jatuh hati padamu. Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan kau merebut Hinata juga. Karena Hinata adalah milikku.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Dengan melewati jalan memutar untuk sampai di kelasnya, akhirnya Naruto sampai di ujung koridor yang akan menyambungkannya ke kelasnya. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang berbincang-bincang di depan kelas Hinata. Bagi orang lain mungkin sekedar berbincang-bincang seperti itu adalah hal biasa tapi bagi Naruto itu adalah hal yang tak biasa. Di mata Naruto Sasuke dan Hinata seolah-olah tampak seperti kekasih dan mereka ngobrol dengan sangat akrab seperti itu. Naruto akui ia cemburu. Dan kecemburuannya itu membuat api kebencian Naruto pada Sasuke semakin besar.

Naruto melihat Sasuke mulai beranjak pergi dari kelas Hinata setelah melihat Hinata masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan ia pun kembali berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya. Sasuke berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Naruto. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka saling memanadang dari kejauhan. Sasuke berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang kelasnya. Seperti biasa ia menampakkan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan tatapan matanya selalu tampak tajam. Tapi bagi Naruto tatapan itu merupakan sebuah tatapan menantang Sasuke yang di tujukan untuk dirinya.

Kilauan tajam onyx dan kilauan ceria shapiere yang kini di lumuri amarah dan cemburu itu pun akhirnya bertemu. Serentak mereka pun menghentikan langkah dan saling menatap tajam. Warna hitam dan efek kilatan seperti petir yang saling menyambar dari kedua mata mereka menjadi background mereka kali ini. Perang deathglare pun di mulai. Naruto menatap tak suka dengan Sasuke yang mulai memasang seringaian yang menurut para gadis begitu menawan tapi bagi Naruto itu begitu menjijikan. Seperti biasa Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan tampang tanpa ekspresi yang membuat Naruto gondok setengah mati.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke. Aku tak ingin kau jatuh cinta padaku nanti." Ejek Naruto.

"Cih, jangan berharap hal yang mustahil, dasar idiot." Ucap Sasuke membalas ejekan Naruto. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya dan kembali berjalan.

Naruto kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke yang mengatainya idiot. Ia berbalik dan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Sasuke dan berteriaak, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang lagi kali ini, brengsek!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto, "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara seorang idiot melakukannya." Kata Sasuke dengan seringai meremehkan yang terlukis di bibirnya. Naruto yang kesal dengan perkataan meremehkan Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, Naruto langsung menghampiri Hinata. Naruto memasang tampang ceria seperti biasanya. Tapi hanya ditanggapi dingin oleh Hinata. "Ohayo, Hinata-chan!" sapa Naruto. Tapi Hinata sama sekali tak merespon dan malah mengalihkan wajahnya saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Naruto sama sekali tak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Padahal ia ingin meminta maaf dan meluruskan semua kesalah pahaman ini tapi Hinata sulit sekali untuk didekati.

Saat jam istirahat Naruto berniat mengajak Hinata untuk makan bersama dikantin tapi sebelum ia mengajaknya Hinata sudah keburu keluar. Dengan rasa kecewa akhirnya Naruto pun pergi sendirian ke kantin. Semangatnya seakan-akan hilang saat Hinata tak ada bersamanya. Semenjak Hinata marah padanya dan bilang kalau ia membenci dirinya, hidup Naruto jadi suram dan tak berwarna bagai film hitam putih.

Sesampainya di kantin senyum Naruto kembali melengkung saat dilihatnya Hinata yang sedang duduk sendirian di salah satu kursi kantin sambil membaca sebuah buku. Naruto merasa Hinata terlalu sibuk dengan bukunya sehingga ia lupa untuk memesan makanan karena Naruto sama sekali tak melihat ada makanan di meja Hinata. Naruto berinisiatif untuk memesan semangkuk ramen dan memberikannya pada Hinata agar gadis itu tidak sakit karena terlambat makan. Setelah memesan semangkuk ramen Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata dengan senyum manja ia pun mencoba membujuk Hinata."Oi, Hinata-chan. Jangan membaca terus ini waktunya istirahat jadi makanlah sesuatu." Ucap Naruto .

"..." hening. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Hinata.

"Hime, dengarkan aku. Ini aku belikan ramen untukmu. Kau harus makan nanti kau sakit." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"..." masih tak jawaban. Naruto yang kesal dengan sikap Hinata yang terus saja mengacuhkannya akhirnya menarik paksa buku yang sedang di baca Hinata demi membuat Hinata memperhatikannya barang sejenak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata meminta penjelasan.

"Jangan membaca terus. Kau harus makan. Aku sudah belikan ramen untukmu." Kata Naruto.

"Kembalikan bukuku!" pinta Hinata.

"Aku akan kembalikan setelah kau makan." Ucap Naruto.

"Jangan menyogokku dengan semangkuk ramen Naruto-kun. Itu tidak akan berpengaruh."

"Aku tidak sedang menyogokmu. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu makanan karena aku tidak mau kau sakit. Itu saja!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau. Jadi cepat kembalikan bukuku."

"Tidak akan kukembalikan sebelum kau makan."

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau jadi kau tidak bisa memaksaku." Hinata lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto. Ia tak peduli dengan bukunya yang di ambil Naruto. Toh kalau sudah begini aku tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi untuk membaca lagi, pikirnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Pergi saja sana dengan ketua klub mu yang seperti pantat ayam itu aku tidak akan peduli lagi." Naruto jengkel melihat Hinata. Padahal ia sedang mencoba menjadi pacar yang baik untuk Hinata tapi kenapa Hinata malah bersikap begitu?

Hinata tak memperdulikan perkataan Naruto dan berlalu begitu saja. "Arrggghh..." Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "ck, kenapa dia bisa menjadi dingin seperti itu hanya karena sebuah foto?" Naruto bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mencoba berfikir tapi otaknya tak sanggup untuk itu. Akhirnya dengan rasa sebal dan jengkel yang memenuhi dadanya karena tak bisa menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk memakan sendiri ramen yang ia beli untuk Hinata tadi. Dari pada dibuang kan mubazir, mending dimakan sendiri, pikir Naruto.

Setelah makanannya habis dan bel masuk pun berbunyi Naruto beranjak dari kantin untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Dalam perjalan ke kelas Naruto melewati papan mading. Naruto jadi teringat akan Hinata yang suka sekali membuat karya tulis dan menempelkannya di mading. Naruto tersenyum mengingat saat-saat di mana Hinata begitu senang saat ia memenangkan lomba karya tulis mading. Dan saat Hinata kesal ketika Naruto merusak hasil karyanya yang lainnya.

Matanya menelusuri setiap tulisan yang ada di mading. Mencari-cari nama Hinata yang terpampang di sudut bawah karya tulisnya. Naruto akhirnya pun menemukannya. Sebuah puisi yang di tulis di atas kertas HVS berwarna merah jambu. Sepertinya baru di tempel, batin Naruto. Naruto pun membaca puisi itu.

_Mintalah maaf padaku  
Supaya cintaku padamu tetp abadi  
Jangan berkata ketus saat aku sedang emosi  
Jangan mencelaku begitu saja  
Karena kamu tidak tahu  
Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi padaku  
Jangan banyak mengeluh  
Nanti cintaku bisa hilang  
Dan hatiku pun akan menolakmu  
Karena hati itu selalu tidak pernah menentu  
Aku melihat dalam hati  
Ada rasa cinta dan rasa kecewa  
Jika keduanya bertemu  
Rasa cinta akan segera lenyap_

_Posting by : Hyuuga Hinata_

Naruto terdiam begitu membaca puisi itu. Ia berfikir apa sebenarnya maksud puisi itu? Apa mungkin itu ditujukan untuk dirinya?

'Mungkinkah ini artinya Hinata ingin aku minta maaf padanya?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto segera berlari pergi dari tempat itu untuk menemui Hinata. Naruto sadar bahwa ia telah sangat melukai perasaan Hinata. Ia mengerti sekarang. Sama halnya ketika ia cemburu dan marah saat melihat Hinata dan Sasuke. Hinata pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama begitu ia menemukan foto Sakura di bukunya. Naruto meruntuki dirinya yang baru menyadari hal itu. 'Ck, bodoh. Kenapa foto itu masih di situ. Seharusnya aku membuangnya!' batin Naruto frustasi meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Sesampainya di kelas Naruto langsung menghampiri meja Hinata. "Hime..." panggil Naruto. Tapi Hinata masih juga tak bergeming malah terus mencatat. "Himee..." panggil Naruto lagi. Naruto masih terus di situ dan memanggil Hinata tanpa menyadari bahwa Jirraiya-sensei telah masuk ke dalam kelas.

BLETAKKK!

Alhasil Naruto mendapatkan hadiah sebuah jitakan dari guru berambut putih dan mirip katak itu. "I'tai!"

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali. Sudah berapa kali ku katakan jangan pacaran di jam pelajaranku?" cerocos Jiraiya.

"Kau bilang begitu kan karena kau tidak punya pacar, Ero-sensei!" Ucap Naruto spontan.

BLETAAKKKKK!

"Aduh, sakit!" teriak Naruto kesakitan. Alhasil ia menjadi bahan tertawaan teman-teman sekelasnya. Samar-samar ia juga melihat Hinata yang tersenyum melihatnya.

"Dasar tidak sopan. Jangan memanggilku Ero-sensei Naruto."

"I-iya. Maafkan aku!" ucap Naruto memelas. Akhirnya karena tak ingin memperpanjang masalah Jiraiya-sensei pun memaafkannya dan menyuruhnya kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Naruto pun kembali ke bangkunya dengan mata yang tak lepas dari Hinata.

"Baiklah buka buku kalian. Hari ini kita akan mempelajari tentang reproduksi kodok!" Jiraiya-sensei menjelaskan pelajaran kali ini.

"Yahhhhh.." terdengar desahan malas dari seluruh murid. Tampaknya mereka sedang bosan mendengarkan penjelasan tentang reproduksi dan kataknya Jiraiya. Yah, bagaimana kau tidak bosan jika setiap kali ia masuk selalu membahas tentang katak dari mulai bagaimana bermain lompat katak sampai reproduksi katak.

'Cih, memang dasar ERO!' batin Naruto.

Keadaan kelas mendadak berubah jadi suram. Para siswa tampak tak bersemangat mendengarkan pelajaran kali ini. Sebagian dari mereka berpikir bahwa akan lebih baik tidur ketimbang mendengarkan pelajaran tentang reproduksi kodok oleh Jiraiya-sensei. Terbukti dari banyak siswa yang tampak mengantuk dengan sesekali menguap bahkan ada yang tertidur pulas seperti Shikamaru. Lain halnya dengan Chouji yang lebih memilih memakan keripik kentangnya diam-diam sedangkan Ino berkali-kali menatap cermin sambil ngomel-ngomel dalam hati karena sebuah jerawat muncul di dahinya.

Naruto apalagi. Ia memang sejak awal tak berniat mendengarkan. Sejak tadi ia hanya memerhatikan Hinata yang sibuk membuat karya tulisnya untuk mading. Heran, kenapa ia suka sekali melakukan hal itu?

Melihat Hinata yanf begitu tekun menulis, sebuah lampu 0,5 watt keluar dari kepala Naruto. Yah sepertinya Naruto mendapatkan sebuah ide redup. Naruto membuka bukunya dan merobek sebagian dari halaman kosong dari buku itu. Ia menuliskan sesuatu. Meremas kertas itu dan melemarkannya ke meja Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat gumpalan kertas terlempar ke mejanya pun langsung mengambilnya dan membanca kertas itu.

_Hime _

Ditempatnya Naruto berdebar tak karuan menantikan respon Hinata. Ia melihat Hinata meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya sembarang arah. Naruto tak juga menyerah ia kembali merobek bukunya dan menulis surat lagi. Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan Hinata dan mengabaikan begitu saja celotehan Jiraiya-sensei tentang katak-kataknya.

Hinata membacanya lagi.

_Maaf._

Lagi-lagi Hinata membuang kertas itu. Tak berniat sedikit pun untuk membalasnya. Masih tak meyerah Naruto melemparkan kembali kertasnya.

_Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu dengan foto itu. Aku hanya lupa membuangnya._

Masih sama Hinata tak membalasnya dan membuang kertas itu lagi. Naruto kesal sekali. Ia merobek kertasnya lagi dan berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan agar Hinata percaya. Kening pemuda berkulit tan itu berkerut tanda ia sedang berfikir. Kerut itu semakin terlihat jelas sampai akhirnya tampak gumpalan asap keluar dari telinga Naruo. Yah, sepertinya otak Naruto terbakar lagi karena tak mampu bekerja terlalu keras!

Naruto kembali mengambil penanya dan menulis lagi. Gerakan menulis Naruto begitu berisik sehingga membangunkan Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur. Begitu selesai Naruto kembali melemparkan kertas itu lagi. Hinata kembali membacanya.

_ Aku memang pernah menyukainya. Dan wajar saja aku menyimpan fotonya di buku ku. Tapi sekarang, ia sudah jadi masa lalu yang harus aku lupakan. Ku akui memang masih mengingatnya tapi aku tak bisa merasakannya lagi._

_ Dan soal foto itu, gomen ne! Kau kan tau aku sangat jarang membuka buku ku. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku lupa pernah menaruh fotonya di situ. Aku minta maaf!_

_Aku tidak ingin kita berakhir dan melihatmu bersama dengan si pantat ayam berengsek itu._

Naruto yang saat ini sedang membuka lebar kedua matanya menanti dengan amat gelisah. Jantungnya bergetar hebat dan keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Naruto memerhatikannya dengan seksama. Sampai akhirnya ia merasa ingin bersorak gembira saat melihat Hinata melengkungkan bibirnya tanda ia sedang tersenyum. Naruto pun tersenyum apalagi saat ia melihat Hinata mengambil penanya dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu.

'Yeah..' seru Naruto dalam hati. Ia merasa bahwa Hinata sudah lunak sekarang.

Naruto menanti dengan tidak sabar menunggu Hinata selesai dan mengembalikan surat balasannya. Selesai Hinata menulis ia meremas kembali kertas itu. Tapi aneh ia tak langsung mengembalikannya. Apa sebenarnya yang akan Hinata lakukan?

Hinata mengangkat sebelah tangnnya. "Sensei!" seru Hinata kemudian.

"Ya, ada apa Hyuuga?" tanya Jiraiya-sensei padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaranmu karena sedari tadi naruto terus saja melempariku dengan kertas. Tidak bisakah kau memberinya hukuman agar tidak menggangguku lagi, Sensei?" ucap Hinata.

Jiraiya yang percaya dengan Hinata langsung mengambil tindakan. Siku empak muncul di kening Jiraiya-sensei. Tampaknya ia amat sangat kesal pada muridnya yang satu ini. "Naaruutooo..." teriak Jiraiya-sensei.

"i-iya sensei!" sahut Naruto gelagepan.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan membuat masalah saat pelajaranku." Petir seketika menyambar dan aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Jiraiya. Seluruh murid terdiam sejenak dan tampak memerhatikan. Dalam hati mereka menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi dengan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Ta-tapi sensei a-aku tidak..." Naruto mencoba menyangkal perkataan Jiraiya. Ia mencoba membela diri. Walaupun Naruto di kenal sebagai pembuat onar, tapi sebenarnya nyalinya akan langsung ciut begitu ia tahu akan berurusan dengan Jiraiya. Bukannya karena ia takut pada Jiraiya, tapi ia hanya tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman aneh dari guru berambut putih itu.

Kalau biasanya guru-guru lain menghukumnya dengan menyuruhnya lari keliling lapangan, Naruto masih bisa berlapang dad mengerjakannya. Tapi kalau dengan Jiraiya, ah ia tak bisa membayangkan. Terakhir kali saja ia di suruh memandikan kodok-kodoknya yang tidak terhitung berapa jumlahnya itu satu persatu saat ia membuat ulah dengan guru hentai ini. Nah, sekarang apalagi?

"Katakan alasanmu nanti Naruto setelah kau membersihkan kamar mandi belakang dan memberi makan kodok-kodokku!" tegas Jiraiya.

"A-apa dua hukuman sekaligus? Ini tidak adil, kan aku hanya melemparkan kertas?"

"Hoho. Kau mengaku juga akhirnya. Itu karena kau mengganggu murid kesayanganku yang juga tuan putri keluarga Hyuuga."

Naruto menggebrak meja dan berdiri dari duduknya. Jiraiya sensei mengangkat tangannya dan memberikan isyarat kepada Naruto untuk segera keluar. Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tak terima dan juga memelas. Tapi Hinata tak memperdulikannya dan membalasnya dengan senyum yang menurut Naruto begitu manis tapi juga menghinanya. Ingin rasanya ia marah tapi itu tak ada gunanya. Kalau ia marah takutnya hubungan mereka tidak akan membaik dan malah akan lebih parah.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke luar. Saat berjalan menuju pintu ia merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya dan memberikan sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Hinata.

Naruto menyimpan kertas itu dan melanjutkan jalannya kembali.

Narutomengernyitkan hidungnya berkali-kali menahan terpaan aroma kamar mandi yang membahana badai. Wajahnya tampak pucat menahan muntah. Yah, kalau ia tak kuat menahannya mungkin ia akan muntah lagi untuk yang ke tiga kalinya. Naruto menyiram lantai kamar mandi itu. Yah setidaknya baunya berkurang sedikit. Naruto teringat akan sesuatu yang di berikan Hinata padanya. Naruto meletakkan pelnya dan mengambil benda itu dari saku celananya. Sebuah surat balasan dari Hinata.

_Permintaan mmaaf di terima! Tapi, selalu ada hukuman untuk setiap kesalahan _

Naruto tersenyum membacanya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak di perutnya. Mungkin di akibatkan bau-bauan kamar mandi. Naruto pun segera berlari ke arah wastapel dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tak apalah, yang penting Hinata sudah memaafkannya.

-FIN-

** *tepuk angan buat diri sendiri* Alhamdulillah akhirnya fict ini selesai juga. Setelah saya baca ulang kok jadi nya aneh ya? Padahal di bayangan saya ceritanya bagus tapi pas di tulis kok jadi gak berasa gini ya? Di bagian endingnya apa lagi. Saya mulai buat fict ini udah dari sebulan yang lalu tapi selesainya baru hari ini *lama bangetkan? Yah wajar aja karena Author agak telmi jadi mikirnya lamaaaa banget. Gini deh jadinya. Apalagi saya juga gak dapet feel pas nulis.**

** Oiya hampir aja kelupaan. Saya mau kasih tau kalo syair di atas bukan punya saya. Syair itu saya kutip dari salah satu buku yang saya temuin di mesjid. Syair itu miliknya Abu Darda' Radiallahu Anhu yang di buat khusus untuk istrinya. Nah, dari situ juga saya dapet hidayah sebuah inspirasi baru.**

** Thank's buat kalian semua yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat Oneshot abal saya kali ini.**

** Oiya, makasih juga buat yang udah mampir di oneshot saya yang 'Alusi Au'. Saya seneng banget ternyata banyak yang suka padahal saya rasa fictnya aneh. Saya minta maaf kemarin lupa kasih tau arti 'Alusi Au'! 'Alusi Au itu bahasa batak kalo kata guru seni budaya saya yang orang batak artinya "dengarkanlah aku'.**

** Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah baca. Saya harap kalian suka. Jangan lupa buat REVIEW ya! Saya butuh kritik dan saran kalian semua agar bisa lebih baik lagi kedepannya!**

**Arigato! Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**^^v**


End file.
